Positive Tension
by FiiERCELYBANGiiN
Summary: “Ash!” Aiden calls, motioning me towards the door. “Ready to go?” I force my jell-o legs to move, and then, with a sharp pang in my chest, it hits me. I didn’t even get her name.
1. Hotel Room Service

**Hey thereee :)) uhmm…okay so some of you are probably going to really hate my guts because I haven't posted a new chapter of Eclipse in FOREVER, but just so everyone knows, that's on hiatus until further notice…for lack of motivation to write it, I guess.**

**Anyway, this has been floating around in my head for a few weeks now, and I thought I'd try posting it up to see what everyone thinks of it. Depending on the sort of feedback I get, it could either stay a one-shot, or become a story. Your call, kids :))**

**Have fun! The song is called **Hotel Room Service by Pitbull **and I strongly suggest you listen to it as you're reading. I find that it just heightens the way the story is read. :))**

**-----**

"I want everybody to stop what they're doing!" The DJ yelled into his microphone. "Now if you're with somebody you're gonna take to the hotel room tonight, MAKE. SOME. NOISE!"

I'm not going to lie; this beat is sick.

I only like some of Pitbull's stuff, but damn, this song is hot!

"_**Meet me at the hotel room…meet me at the hotel room…meet me at the hotel room…meet me at the hotel room…"**_

I love suggestive lyrics. They make me want to do naughty things with sexy girls and they're just so…suggestive!

And I've had far too much to drink.

What? There was Grey Goose; it's my weakness. Plus, I was already in a shit mood when Aiden picked me up; my ex had been calling my phone incessantly for the past three hours.

That girl seriously can't take a hint.

"_**Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room…"**_

Whoaaa, back up. You're probably lost.

Okay here, I'll help you out here. I'm Ashley Davies, and I look fucking hot tonight. Aiden even said so, and he's gay.

Yeah, you heard me.

He. Likes. Men.

Okay, now that that's over with…we're at Lust, and this kick-ass song is so loud that it's pulsing through my alcohol infested veins. It's insanely dark, and the only reason I can see right now is because there are black lights lighting up the massive, crowded dance floor.

Not that I can really see, because honestly, I'm so smashed right now that I can't even focus.

Kind of.

I hold my liquor well, so even though you'd probably be dead from alcohol poisoning right now, this is just drunk for me.

Uh…did that make sense? I don't know.

"_**We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…"**_

ANYWAYS, I'm dancing with some chick. I don't even really know who she is, but I don't really care either. I'm pretty sure she's tried to make out with me about 5,000 times since I set foot in this club though.

Okay, wait. I'm exaggerating, but you get it.

I mean, yeah, she's hot, but I don't do shit like that.

Ashley Davies is not a slut. Hell to the nizzooooo! I haven't even slept with anyone yet.

Seriously.

I wonder where Aiden is.

"_**She like that freaky stuff, 2 in the oh!, and 1 in the ah!, that kinky stuff, you nasty, but I like your type, and like TI, it's 'whatever you like'…"**_

This girl can dance, though. I mean, DAMN. She can dance!

I need more vodka.

I feel her fingers lace with mine, and I'm mildly disgusted when I feel that her palm is sweaty. Well, I guess I can't blame her; there's about 3,089 perspiring, gyrating teenagers surrounding us so it's sort of impossible to get all wet.

No pun intended.

I think I exaggerated again about how many people are in here.

I seriously don't have ADD. My thoughts are just spaced out because I'm just about wasted. Kyla says I have a short attention span, though…

Oh wait, the girl is talking to me. What's her name again? Uh…uh…uh…Alexis? Jamie? Nikki?

Yeah, Nikki. Let's go with that.

"_**Bring your girls, it's whatever tonight, your man just left, I'm the plumber tonight, I'll check your pipes; oh, you the healthy type…"**_

"…bathrooms, babe?" She purrs seductively, smirk set in place as she tugs me by the hand in the direction of the restrooms.

She's seriously dragging me in there so she can do her business? I don't think so!

"No, I wanna danceee," I slur in protest, swaying now due to the loss of the anchor that was her hand.

Then, it dawned on me. She didn't have to _go_ to the bathroom.

Ohhhh…

Nikki or whatever her name was tried to grab my hand a few more times, but I bumped into some big brawny, muscled guy and started to dance with him. She must've gotten the hint because when I looked again, she had disappeared.

Whatever. She must be on her period.

"_**Well here goes some egg whites…"**_

"Ash!" Aiden snaps his fingers in front of my face. Aiden! I missed him! Oh, wait, I'm dancing with him. His green eyes are wide, he's backed up and grinding against some guy who looks like he's enjoying himself far too much for just a dance, and he's signaling for me to dance with somebody else.

Oh, I see how it is, Aiden.

Nobody wants to just DANCE with me. They just want to fuck me in restrooms. What IS that?

I need my Goose.

I stumble towards the direction of what I think is the bar, but end up staggering right into the middle of a throng of serious dancers.

I mean, these kids are SERIOUSLY freaking. They're grinding like nobody's business.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and then both of my hands are clasped within soft ones.

I like these hands. They're not like Nikki's. They're not sweaty…they're just delightfully warm.

I feel my vision spinning, and when I stop, I'm face to face with possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure to lay my unworthy, drunk eyes on. She has shiny golden blonde hair that's cascading down past her shoulders in perfect waves. Her eyes are closed, and she's singing along with Pitbull. It takes me forever to realize that her arms are loosely dangling off my shoulders, and we're so close that our noses are brushing occasionally.

Then, when she slips her bare leg between my jean-clad ones, I just about pass out.

"_**Now gimme that sweet, that nasty, that gushy stuff, let me tell you what we gon' do…"**_

Her voice was captivating, and it was a wonder that I could even hear it over the obscenely loud beat.

I loved it. I wanted more of this girl.

My hands finally came to life when I started to move with her perfect body.

By the way, she's wearing a REALLY short skirt, and an EXTREMELY tight top. That's all I really remember.

Not that I'm complaining.

My hands slide into place on her magical hips, and I pull her impossibly closer. Our bodies are now flush against each other, and I swear I just sobered up in that moment. She opens her eyes, a sexy smirk in place, and when our gaze meets, my heart feels like it's going to hammer out of my chest.

Her eyes are a gorgeously unique shade of electric blue.

I can already feel myself getting lost in them.

That's when I know. I _want_ her.

Not like, "I want her body." Even though I do, but that's not what I'm talking about.

I want her to be mine, and only mine, because I hate the thought of never seeing those sapphire eyes again.

"_**2 + 2, I'm gonna undress you…"**_

"I'm Ashley," I practically shout in her face. I'm still too entranced by those beautiful azure orbs to even muster up the strength to look away and whisper in her ear. Her perfect body shakes as she chuckles, that sexy smirk of making a reappearance. I feel her hands tangle into my curls, and I fight back the urge to moan when her leg pushes further between mine.

Is she going to kiss me?

Oh. My. God.

She pulls my head closer, and I close my eyes, my heart thumping in anticipation of feeling her tantalizing lips on mine. I let my hands slide slowly around to her lower back, splaying across the soft fabric of her shirt.

"Hey, Ashley. Can I show you something?" she breathes into my ear.

At that point, I'm pretty sure if she asked to kill me, I would have let her.

I groan something unintelligible in response, which she must've taken as a 'yes.' I feel her fingers curl slightly in my hair, and her lips just barely touch my ear. I bite my own lip, and feel my own fingers curl, raking the material on her lower back. To my dismay, she pulls back, stepping completely out of my grasp.

Dammit. That felt _so_ good.

"Glen!" she stands on her tip-toes and shouts over my head, motioning to whoever Glen was. I wasn't paying a ton of attention to what she was doing, however. I was too focused on _her_. Everything about her; I just couldn't stop watching every one of her movements.

I don't even know her.

Her cerulean eyes flicker back to mine, and I feel my stomach turn over.

WHAT?!

Oh God. Ashley Davies does NOT get butterflies.

What IS this?!

And while I'm bitching to myself in my head, I didn't notice that I was being pushed back into a chair, and now I'm sitting. Not only am I sitting, but there are about 3,089 pairs of eyes watching me in this chair, staring blankly back at them with a dazed expression.

UHM. I repeat, what IS this?!

"_**Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me…"**_

Then, my blonde, blue-eyed beauty is dancing in front of me. I'm hypnotized and frozen, my eyes roving her small frame from her rhythmic hips to her inviting, sly smile.

I was floored.

Then, she places both of her hands on my shoulders, and hoists herself into my lap.

Well, not _in_ my lap, but she's straddling my lap.

In this chair.

She's looking down at me with sparkling, mischievous cobalt eyes, and then, her hips start to move. I wasn't sure what to do. I felt completely immobile and so entranced.

I'm getting a lap dance from this very sexy, beautiful girl, and all I really want to do is take her gorgeous head and bring our lips together.

"_**Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first…"**_

I vaguely hear the whoops and hollers of horny guys and trashed girls as some of them begin to dance again. I'm feeling increasingly hot, and her hands are teasingly wandering across my shoulders and over my neck.

But when she presses those intoxicating lips to my ear, huskily singing those suggestive lyrics, I lost it.

"_**Forget about your boyfriend, and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room…"**_

Yeah, I would pretty much follow this girl into an oven if she sang it to me like that.

She's so close, and she's still singing in my ear. God, I have to touch her or something before I…I…

I greedily grab at her toned thighs, and she gasps.

I swear to God, she moaned.

Yeah, Davies, even when you're drunk you still got it.

My hands have a mind of their own, seriously. They fly to her gyrating hips, and pull her more forcefully into my lap. She's full on grinding against my lap now, and I easily conclude that I've never been more turned on in my life.

Lap dances have never been my favorite but this girl has DEFINITELY changed my mind.

She pulls back, but doesn't stop her movements. My eyes rake up and down her flawless body as I continue running my hands up and down her thighs.

I think I could do this forever.

"_**We at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…we at the hotel, motel, Holiday Inn…"**_

I'll be completely honest with you; I would definitely take this girl to any one of those places.

Perhaps a more expensive hotel though. I'm a first class kind of lady.

The beat starts to fade a bit, and my stomach drops in an unpleasant manner. The song is ending which means this beautiful girl is probably going to be somewhere else other than my lap within the next minute or so.

That's not okay.

She slows down, and places one hand on her hip while the other dangles loosely over my shoulder. She's surveying me with those cobalt eyes of hers, and I can't help the cocky smile that makes its way onto my face when I see that they're at least a few hues darker than her normal shade.

Then I blush because mine are probably black.

She arches an eyebrow, and I have to squeeze my legs together because that was _hot_.

God, I really do need some more alcohol. What is this girl doing to me?

As the next song begins, her trademark sexy smirk graces her picturesque features again, and my heart begins to pound erratically.

Maybe she won't leave.

She leans forward, and I shiver when her warm breath hits my ear, "That was fun."

"Mmmhmm…" I mumble. I almost gasp, but manage to stifle it by biting my lip when I feel her lightly take hold of my earlobe.

Ugh. It should be illegal to be this turned on. Or for somebody to tease as much as this girl is teasing me.

"See you around, Ashley." Before I can even begin to process what she said, a cold draft hits my lap, and she's already strutting away towards the mass of sweaty, grinding teenage bodies. She looks over her shoulder and winks, then disappears behind the crowd.

SERIOUSLY?!

I'm dazed, turned on and evidently still drunk because when I attempt to stand up, I have to grab the back of the empty chair to steady myself.

Or maybe that's just because I'm still totally hazed out from that lap dance…

"Ash!" Aiden calls, motioning me towards the door. "Ready to go?" I force my jell-o legs to move, and then, with a sharp pang in my chest, it hits me.

I didn't even get her name.

------

**Reviews are kind of my favoriteeee :))**


	2. Good Girls Go Bad

**OH. MY. MOSES. The reviews for this were INSANE! You guys are all soooo amazing! Wow, I was flattered; thank you all so much for taking the time to read this, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing it :))**

**As promised, this is now a story! Keep reviewing and let me know how you guys think it's going!**

**breathe4her: Oh…my…ASDFGHJKL, IT'S YOU!!! It's you who wrote two of my absolute FAVORITE stories on this site! OhmyMOSES. When I saw your review, I pretty much almost screamed because you're like, the most popular writer on this site. I feel honored lol. Hope you like the story; ****this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**The song is **Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**. I highly recommend that you listen to this and any other songs that I use in future chapters while reading. They set the mood for the particular chapter, if you know what I mean :))**

_*******_

"_**I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go…"**_

"Good. Girls. Go. BAD!" I sang at the top of my lungs.

Hot damn, I love this song. I love Cobra Starship in general, but really, this song is just…I can't even talk about it otherwise I'm probably going to pass out from asphyxiation by talking too much.

Is that even possible?

"_**I know your type (your type), you're daddy's little girl, just take a bite (one bite), let me shake up your world…"**_

ANYWAYS…let me give you a rundown of what's happened since last night.

Oh god. Last night…

Let me tell you, my dreams were AMAZING. Like, off-the-wall, far and away best dreams I've ever had. Ever.

But I really needed a cold shower when I woke up. Don't judge; you know you've had those dreams too.

Needless to say, a certain sexy blonde was doing a little more to me than just administering the hottest lap dance I've ever experienced in my lovely seventeen years of life.

I still can't believe I didn't get her name. Her fucking NAME. God, Davies.

I really need to stop drinking Grey Goose. That stuff makes me lose my mind. Although, I apparently "make good girls go bad" when I'm drunk.

Well, I didn't exactly talk with her much, so I can't really say for sure if she's a good girl or not. I mean, she looked pretty innocent with her big, bright blue eyes and her enticing yet still seemingly innocent smile…

Okay, stop. It's official; I have a problem.

"_**Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong, I'm gonna make you lose control…"**_

In other news, I have a hangover. A BAD hangover. Which probably makes you wonder why the hell I'm sitting on my bed wearing my glasses, a black wife-beater, and some random black soffee shorts, my hair a mess, blasting Cobra Starship at an hour WAY too ungodly to even think about being conscious.

In other words, 3 PM in the afternoon.

Hey, cut me some slack. I may have a hangover, but that doesn't mean that I don't look good. Even though I look like I just rolled out of bed, I look like a hot mess.

Seriously.

"_**She was so shy till I drove her wild…"**_

Oh that blonde DEFINITELY drove me wild…

Has anyone ever asked you if you wanted to put a night on repeat and live it forever? Well, if they haven't…then that's beside the point, BUT if you were to ask me that, I would say last night. Hands down.

The purpose for my staying in all day long? Well, it's unusual for me, but I needed a day at home. The last few nights I had been out drinking, and besides, all I really wanted to do was lay in bed with Cobra Starship and dream of my tantalizingly teasing blonde.

And _oh_ did she tease me…

"_**I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad…"**_

"YES!" I screamed, jumping to my feet on my bouncy bed and snatching my hairbrush off the nightstand all in one fluid movement. I proceeded to dance around the soft comforter, carefully avoiding my laptop, and envisioned that I was Gabe Saporta.

Gabe Saporta singing to that hot blonde in the club. And in my obsessive daydream, she's swooning.

"_**You were hanging in the corner with your five best friends, you heard that I was trouble, but you couldn't resist…"**_

"I make them good girls go bad, I make them good girls go bad," I shouted into the hairbrush in time with the song.

Oh be jealous, Gabe Saporta. BE JEALOUS.

"I know your type (your type), boy you're dangerous," a girly, high-pitched voice that I clearly identified as Aiden's exploded into the room, causing me to fall backwards off my bed. "Yeah, you're that guy (that guy), that I'd be stupid to trust, but just one night couldn't be so wrong, you make me wanna lose control!"

When he started gyrating and convulsing randomly, swaying his hips to a beat that was so clearly _not_ in tandem with the song, I couldn't help but laugh from my place on the floor.

"Aiden, what the fuck are you doing in here?" I asked through giggles. I tried to be serious, but he just looked too…

Fruity. And I'm not even being judgmental here considering I'm gay, but…

Can somebody say FLAMING?

Flaming! Call the fucking fire department, kids.

Mr. Dennison is wearing a way-too-tight black v-neck, which just obnoxiously pointed out the fact that he has bulging biceps, along with purple skinny jeans, and to top it all off, a rhinestone-studded white belt.

Yeah. Doesn't get much fruitier than Aiden.

"What do you mean, 'what the fuck am I doing here'?" Aiden mocked me, crossing his arms and breathing heavily. "I basically live here! Well, you know, on odd days."

"Right, you mean when you're not whoring yourself out on street corners?" I chuckled, reaching over to my laptop and pressing a button, effectively turning the sugary beats down. Aiden pouted, but just shrugged it off as if he agreed and sat down on my bed.

That's because he probably _does_ do that on even days.

Don't ask me what he only comes over on odd days; it's just been a routine since 7th grade, and we've never bothered to change it.

Odd days being Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. But sometimes we switch weeks, like Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday.

Whatever days they are, he's kind of over here every day.

"Stop spacing out, hun!" Aiden commanded, snapping his perfectly manicured nails in front of my face. I refocused my gaze and adjusted my glasses, turning my attention to him. "Ooooh, you were daydreaming about that lap dance again, weren't you?"

I wasn't, but now I am.

Ugh, I think I need another cold shower.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked dryly, bobbing my head to the muffled sound of Gabe's voice.

"There's a huge rave party tonight!" Aiden squealed, his green eyes lighting up as he grabbed me by the shoulders. "We have to go, Ash! It's at the abandoned warehouse downtown, the one we used to do shots at all the time. Travis invited me."

Travis?

"Who the hell is…" I trailed off, comprehension dawning on me as I saw Aiden's eyes glaze over slightly. Travis was the guy he was dancing with last night.

You know, the one who looked like he was on the verge of an orgasm even though he and Aiden were just dancing.

Yeah, I have nothing to say about that.

"Aiden, I had way too much Goose last night, my head hurts like a bitch, and—" Aiden silenced my endless reasons not to go with a tan finger to my lips.

"Ash, if you do this for me, I swear to God and Moses and Jesus and Allah and Mohammed and Buddha and every other religiously historical figure that's ever supposedly walked the Earth that I will _never_ ask you for anything ever again," he begged rapidly in one breath, anxiously searching my face for signs of bitchy, hung-over rejection. "Please."

I think I'm going to accept that vow just because of how he said it.

"Okay, Aid," I conceded, attempting to sigh dramatically as I batted his big hand away. "But you can go pick my outfit because I'm too fucking lazy to get up and do it myself right now."

He squealed again, jumping up and gyrating to Cobra's beats.

Good Girls Go Bad is on repeat, if you were wondering. I'm obsessed with this song.

"You won't regret this!" Aiden promised, dancing into the room adjacent to mine to pick out my outfit.

Yeah, my closet isn't in my room, but it's attached to my room.

Go figure.

"And get me some Advil while you're out there!" I yelled after him, flopping back against my pillows.

"Calm your ass down, princess; I'll get some," he assured me from somewhere in the next room. "Hey, do you think your little lap dancer will be there tonight?"

I froze and snapped up into a sitting position, my eyes wide.

That is a huge, HUGE possibility.

"Nothing too conservative, Aid!" I shouted, barely keeping the excitement out of my voice as I jumped off my bed and ran into the next room.

If she is there, I want to make her ask for _my_ name.

***

"_**Ohhh she got away with the boys in the place, treat 'em like they don't stand a chance…"**_

Fuck. I am already plastered. However, this time, it's not Grey Goose.

Skyy Infusions.

YES. This shit is…the shit! Seriously, I think I may become more addicted to it than I am to Goose.

And that's saying something.

"_**And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance…"**_

Maybe plastered was a bit of an exaggeration. I've definitely got the strongest buzz in history, though. I've been doing shots of Skyy, not just randomly drinking from a bottle.

And the shots were in these pretty, neon-glowing vials. Like, vials from a chemistry lab.

Am I making any sense?

I'm not really sure where Aiden is, but if I had to make a fabulously liquored-up guess, I'd say doing naughty things with Travis in a bathroom somewhere.

Speaking of naughty things, I haven't seen my blonde yet.

"_**Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place, treat 'em like they don't stand a chance…"**_

I look sexy, by the way. Picture the smallest black dress you can possibly think of, like barely covering my ass and just _barely_ covering anything else, and pair that with sheer black, six-inch stilettos.

Are you biting your lip yet?

Well, that's what I'm wearing, and I have to hand it to Aiden, he really knows how to pick outfits that scream "Fuck me". Guys and girls alike have been staring at me all night, and let me tell you, it's fucking hard to see in this warehouse.

It's pitch black except for flashing, colorful lights from the DJ, the numerous glowsticks dangling from people's wrists, necks, and…other places, and of course, the neon vial shot glasses of Skyy Infusions that are making their way through the mass of gyrating bodies.

I love raves.

"_**And he got away with the girls in the back, acting like they're too hot to dance…"**_

Anyway, I've danced a ton, and of course, drank more than I'm going to appreciate in the morning, but I've been keeping my hazy eyes peeled for my girl.

If she's even here at all.

"_**I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go bad…"**_

"Ash!" Aiden called, and I whipped my head around to face him. First of all, I'm pretty sure I just experienced a Skyy-induced head rush. Secondly, Aiden is sweating, his black v-neck is gone, and he's holding hands with a very satisfied-looking Travis.

Oh damn, somebody just got some.

At least one of us did.

"Ohmygod, shut up," Aiden laughed, shoving my shoulder harder than he probably meant to because I almost fell off my stool.

Looks like he dabbled in some Skyy as well.

Oh wait, I think I'm actually saying this stuff out loud.

"Isn't that your little lap dancer?" Aiden asked, taking my chin in his big hand and pointing me towards a particularly raunchy crowd of dancers. My heart began to pound at an abnormally fast pace as I strained my eyes, trying desperately to spot her.

"She's right there, in the red!" Aiden shouted in my face.

Oh my DAMN. He really needs to let me resume my blonde-watching and go screw Travis somewhere.

Again.

"_**I was hanging in the corner with my five best friends, I heard that you were trouble, but I couldn't resist…"**_

That's when my glazed eyes glimpsed a flash of blonde hair, a stark red v-neck, the tiniest pair of black shorts I had ever seen, and, to my utter sexual frustration, six-inch silver stilettos that, paired with her deliciously toned legs, put mine to shame.

_I_ was biting _my_ lip.

"_**I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go bad…I make them good girls go…**_**"**

"Good girls go bad," I finished in a breathy whisper.

It's _her_.

*******

**Reviews remind me why I keep writing :))**


	3. Dangerous

**Wow. I was ASTOUNDED, to say the least, at the amount of reviews I received for this. You guys are simply FiiERCE :))**

**Enjoy! The song is **Dangerous by Ying Yang Twins ft. Wyclef. **YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT WHILE YOU'RE READING THIS. Trust me, it will make more sense, and it'll be that much better. :))**

*******

"_**I like the way, the way she dance, she take the thug, put them in a trance…"**_

Holy shit. Holy freaking SHIT.

It's her. She's here.

And the way she's dancing is seriously preventing me from sitting correctly.

"_**She shake that ass like an avalanche, look into her eyes, and you takin' the chance…"**_

The only thing I see right now is her. The languid way she's twisting those slender hips, the way her tan, toned legs flex each time she lands with perfect poise on one of those sexy six-inch heels.

God, I'm pretty sure I'm drooling.

A waitress dressed in…well, pretty much nothing, walks up to me and pushes a tray of Skyy shots in front of my face. I don't take my eyes off my mouthwatering blonde, but I blindly reach for about three of the electrically-glowing neon vials, downing them all one after another.

"Whoa there, sweetheart," the waitress purrs from somewhere to my right, "be careful how many you drink or you'll find yourself up against a bathroom wall soon if you know what I mean."

I would _love_ for that blonde to have me up against a bathroom wall. Or anywhere else, for that matter.

That would be hot.

Oh my DAMN, now I have explicit mental images. Fabulous.

"I hold my liquor well," I replied, slurring my speech slightly as I get up from my place at the bar and walk towards my little lap dancer.

"_**I see the fire in her eyes, the fire in her eyes, the way she moves, she got that fire in her eyes…"**_

I swear this girl makes me stupid. She's even more gorgeous up close; I would even go as far as to say that she's gotten ten times more beautiful than the last time we met.

And sexier.

She's wearing glowsticks too. Everywhere. Head, wrists, ankles, waist…

Her body is amazing. Her v-neck is tighter than Aiden's, and _extremely_ low-cut…

I thank whoever invented that shirt for seriously leaving NOTHING to the imagination.

I've stopped just outside the edge of their raunchy circle, just watching. It's a wonder she hasn't seen me yet, but maybe that's because she's too busy singing along with the song, and her ocean blue eyes are closed, much to my dismay. My own eyes are glued to her as she threads her fingers into her own blonde tresses, dancing closely and seductively with the other members of her group.

Some of whom are consequently sucking each other's faces off.

Not surprising. This track is basically sex in a song.

But it's Ying Yang Twins so that's obvious.

It strikes me that I probably look like an idiot, gawking at this incredibly alluring dancer, but what the hell else am I supposed to do?

I need more Skyy. Now.

"_**Fire on her waist, fire in her thighs, I love the scandal…"**_

Oh, I would be more than happy to engage in some X-rated "scandals" with her, if you know what I mean.

As if she could read my mind, her electric blue eyes snapped open, their piercing color almost glowing in the neon light, and locked with mine. I sucked in a breath, my heart hammering at a pace too fast to even be human as I realized that I had been caught staring.

Great job, Davies. Way to look like a fucking stalker.

She never stopped dancing, but she did adopt that trademark suggestive smirk of hers that I had dreamt about the night before as I replayed the most amazing lap dance of my life in my head.

Over and over and over again. And then some.

I was hypnotized, and before I even knew what was happening, she was in front of me, come-hither smile perfectly in place as she laced our fingers together. A surge of tingles ripped through my arm, sending it into a state of blissful buzzing.

You know how right before your arm falls asleep, it starts to buzz a bit, and sometimes it feels really good? Well, that's what just happened.

She's walking backwards and leading me by the hand out of the endless groups of dancers.

I follow her. Duh; you'd have to be an idiot not to follow her anywhere she wants to go.

I wouldn't even care if she was about to strangle me.

She would probably look sexy doing it, too.

"_**She's so dangerous…she's so dangerous…she's so scandalous, I love the scandal…"**_

We're heading towards a dark corner--the only one not lit in the warehouse, in fact.

Whatever, not like you can see two fucking feet in front of you anyway.

She's stopped, and I almost walk right into her in my clumsy, drunken stupor. Fuck my life for getting smashed right now when I'm with the most drop-dead dazzling girl on the planet.

She steadies me by placing her unoccupied hand, the one that isn't intertwined with mine, on my shoulder.

I can't even breathe right now, seriously. She's so close that I can smell the her coconut and lime shampoo, and see the light sheen of sweat coating her defined, beautiful features.

Oh god, she's sweaty…

All of a sudden, it's increasingly hard for me to swallow.

Damn it.

"_**Hear me sing, whoa-oh here she comes, watch out boys; she'll chew you up…"**_

I close my eyes because she's so close; she's looking at me so intently with those cerulean blue orbs and my drunken mind honestly doesn't know what to do.

_BAM._ And my back is slammed against the dark wall, completely shrouding myself and this blonde in the black shadows. My breath has officially spun out of control.

Looks like Aiden won't be the only one who got some tonight.

Then, I feel my little lap dancer's hand leave mine as both of them come up to cup my neck. Her slender fingers splay across my jaw and cheeks as she leans in close, pressing the fronts of our bodies together.

You know what? I don't think I would mind at all if I was trapped between this blonde and this wall for the rest of my days.

Somehow, I don't think that would be awful.

"Miss me, Ashley?" she breathes seductively into my ear, and a visible shudder rips through my body. I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until I felt like my lungs were about to give out.

She remembers my name.

I can't find my voice.

"Mmhmm," is all I manage in a shaky groan as my hands gingerly settle on her fiery hips.

"_**Wait, she like to play games, and she don't care who she play wit'…"**_

I can hardly see her as she pulls back, but the fact that she has glowsticks hanging in various parts of her body, I can still see her face and that super model body of hers.

But just barely.

I sort of hope she can't see me too much because then she'll know what she's really doing to me.

And oh is she doing things to me…

"_**She do what she do, and she gon' get what she gon' get…"**_

Her smile is so alluring. God, all I want to do is press my lips against hers and run my hands all over that flawless body. I simply want to worship this girl.

But I do nothing because just as I'm finishing up this thought process, she aggressively slams one of her hands against the wall right next to my head, causing me to jump.

Except now, I'm at least ten times more turned on than before.

She leans in again, but leaves just enough space between us so that I can still feel her body heat even though she's not touching me.

And she starts to move.

She starts to dance.

"_**She hit the strip club, and she gon' make her money quick…"**_

It all feels so surreal, and just like when she gave me a lap dance, I felt like I immediately sobered up. One of her hands tangles in her blonde waves, then other lightly dangling over my shoulder as she provocatively moves to the beat.

Somebody please kill me now because at this moment, I can die a happy woman.

"_**I like the way, the way she dance, she take that thug, put them in a trance…"**_

Then, I feel both of her warm hands on my thighs, her fingers crawling farther and farther upwards at an agonizingly slow pace as she stares at me with that teasing smile of hers.

My breath is so ragged that I probably look like I just ran a mile.

Well, that's sort of what it feels like because I feel like I can't even breathe right now.

I gasped and nearly jumped a foot off the ground, effectively pushing my back harder against the wall as I felt her wandering hands sneak under the hem of my, ahem, tiny dress. They're just resting on my thighs, drawing unseen patterns with her languid fingers, inching ever so slowly towards my inner thighs.

Oh. My. GOD. Fuck lap dances; wall dances are my new favorite.

Cha-chinggg!

"_**She shake that ass like an avalanche, look into her eyes and you takin' the chance…"**_

I suck in a sharp intake of breath, biting my lip so hard that I swear I tasted blood. She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, but did not halt her ministrations now on my inner thighs, nor did she stop dancing.

Is it even possible for someone to dance and do that at the _same time_?!

Apparently not for this girl because she's damn good at it.

God, that feels amazing…

"_**I see the fire in her eyes, fire in her eyes, the way she move, she got that fire in her eyes…"**_

Then, her hands are gone, and she's down on her knees, looking up at me with slightly hooded eyes, tantalizing smirk still in place.

Is it possible to die, but still be alive?

Because I think I just did.

Twice. No wait, three times. Maybe four, not gonna lie.

Her lips are _so_ infinitely close to my skin, it's unreal. She's dragging her hands unhurriedly up my calves…my thighs…and God, her fingers are just taking their sweet time dancing up to my covered waist, briefly skirting around to my ass for the slightest moment.

_UGH._ I think I'm going to pass out.

"_**Fire on her waist, fire in her thighs, I love the scandal…"**_

She presses her body flush against mine, and I swallow thickly as my hands find her waist, squeezing ever so gently, almost timidly.

Her hands thread into my curls, massaging my scalp and—OH. MY. Wow.

She just pushed her bare leg between mine, and I know she heard me moan as my eyes shut and rolled back into my head. Now she's grinding on my thigh, rocking her knee against me, and to top it all off, her lips are just centimeters away from mine as she sings along with the song.

"_**She's so dangerous…she's so dangerous…she's so scandalous, I love the scandal…"**_

Fuck, she's grinding _so_ hard against me.

If she doesn't stop soon, I…I…

I don't even know what's going to happen.

I can feel her hot breath hitting my lips as her fingers continue to run through my curls, only serving to turn me on even more.

I want so badly to just close the gap between us, but…something tells me I shouldn't.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm too focused on her knee between my legs, and the fact that I can feel her grinding on my thigh.

That's it. Whoever writes my obituary will probably say something like _Ashley Davies, 17, dies from being too aroused_.

You know, it'll just sound smarter.

"_**Hear me sing, whoa-oh here she comes, watch out boys; she'll chew you up…"**_

Then, all movement stops, and I'm acutely aware of the fact that she's pressed so forcefully up against me that she could probably breathe for both of us. Her warm breath moves to the shell of my ear, and I realize with a vaguely satisfied smirk that she's panting.

Oh, so I wasn't the only one who really enjoyed that.

"You're so sexy," she breathes, and my heart is racing at such an ungodly speed that I swear she can feel it.

Then, she turns her head in the direction of the dance floor, and I figure somebody is motioning to her since I'm too busy trying to regulate my body heat to even look in the same direction.

But then, I'm blasted with a draft of cold air, and the fact that hot sweat is pouring down my face has just become indicative to me.

When I open my eyes, my little dancer is nowhere to be found.

Great, she leaves me all hot and bothered and in seriously dire need of a cold shower.

That was so amazing. I can't even begin to describe to you how I could probably do that same thing, over and over and over, for the rest of my life, and—

WAIT…oh, shit.

I didn't get her name. _Again._

Screw my life.

***

**Good? Bad? Awful? Need a cold shower?**

**Reviews! :))**


End file.
